Cumberland Bandits
| coach = Dale Murdoch 2017-18 | GM = Dale Murdoch 2017-18 | media = | affiliates = }} The Cumberland Bandits are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Cumberland, Ontario, Canada. They play in the National Capital Junior Hockey League. History In 2008, the ownership of the Casselman Stars and the town of Casselman were awarded a franchise within the Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League. As a result, they sold their interests in the Casselman Stars to Claude Pothier from Navan. As of 2008, the team will be known as the Cumberland Bandits and will play their home game out of Ray Friel in Orleans. In 2010 Claude Pothier sold the franchise to the Bedard family. The Bandits have grown to include the Junior C team, 9 AAA Spring Hockey Clubs, 1 Richcraft Sensplex league Men's Team as well as a Men's Fastball team in the BMFL. The Bandits Philantropic efforts are unmatched in Junior Hockey. For such a small organisation to raise more that $65k for various charities and families is truly a great feat for the community. :Casselman Stars 1986 - 1998 :Casselman-Cambridge Stars 1998 - 2000 :Casselman Stars 2000 - 2008 :Cumberland Bandits 2008-Present History Founded in 1986, the Stars won the Cameron Trophy six times as the Ottawa District Hockey Association's top Junior C club. The first time was in 1989, and then again in 1993. In 1997, the Stars set up a dynasty: winning in 1998, 1999, and 2000. The 2004-05 season was great for the Stars. After finishing first in the league with 28 wins in 36 games, the Stars defeated the Rockland Nationals 4-games-to-none in the league semi-final and then their rivals, the Embrun Panthers, 4-games-to-1 to win their sixth crown. In the 2005-06 season, the Stars again finished in first place with 27 wins in 36 games. In the semi-final they defeated the Saint-Isidore Eagles 4-games-to-1 and then were upset by the Embrun Panthers in the final 4-games-to-3. After a disappointing 2006-07 season, in which the Stars finished seventh place overall, they were swept 4-games-to-none in the league quarter-final by the East Ottawa Thunder. In 2007, the Stars ownership attempted to fill the void left in the Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League by the Junior "A" expansion of the Kemptville 73's. When the Casselman franchise could not be put together fast enough, the Stars program was suspended for the 2007-08 Eastern Junior C season. In 2008, the ownership of the Casselman Stars and the town of Casselman were awarded a franchise within the Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League. As a result, they sold their interests in the Casselman Stars to Claude Pothier from Navan. As of 2008, the team will be known as the Cumberland Bandits and will play their home game out of Ray Friel in Orleans. The new EOJBHL Casselman Vikings is owned by the previous owners of the Casselman Stars, but the Stars franchise is continues through the Cumberland Bandits. Season-by-Season Record ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'', Pts = Points Awards Team honours External links *Bandits Homepage Category:Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League Category:Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams